El precio
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cuando cumplía favores a Rigby no creyó que le fuese a pedir aquello sabiendo lo que él pensaba… El cumplir tal favor cambiaría todo, de mejor o peor forma. Verdadera secuela de "El préstamo", favor de leerlo antes. Versión editada de "El favor". Mpreg. Menciones JeremyxMordecai y leve MargaritaxMordecai. Probablemente un tremendo OoC.


Disclaimer: Regular Show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel, los fanfics "El favor", "El préstamo" y este, que es secuela del segundo, son de mi propiedad.

Summary: Cuando cumplía favores a Rigby no creyó que le fuese a pedir aquello sabiendo lo que él pensaba… El cumplir tal favor cambiaría todo, de mejor o peor forma. Verdadera secuela de "El préstamo", favor de leerlo antes. Versión editada de "El favor". Mpreg. Menciones JeremyxMordecai y leve MargaritaxMordecai. Probablemente un tremendo OoC.

Personajes principales: Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Rigby (Mapache)

**El precio.**

A Mordecai le costó mucho conseguir que Margarita le perdonara por dejarla plantada, tuvo que dar varias veces la tediosa explicación con todo lujo de detalles, tuvo que llamar a Rigby de testigo a su favor (en serio, parecía que estaba en el estrado con un cartel de "culpable"…), pedir perdón unas quinientas veces, poner ojos de cachorrito enfermo y comprarle regalos que le redujeron el salario a la mitad. Todo este esfuerzo sumado a su creciente embarazo le fatigaba a sobremanera, cosa que solo lograba solucionar con una taza de té caliente (Rigby no le permitía tomar café, por mucho que él ya había decidido, muy a su pesar, abortar) untado con un churro cubierto de chocolate llevado por Eileen luego de su sesión de disculpas del día.

Un mes después, gracias a las súplicas de la topo, logró conseguirse otra cita con Margarita, a pesar de que fuese doble… Aunque claro, aquello no le saldría gratis en lo absoluto, sino que le valdría diez favores que debía cumplirle a su amigo Rigby por aceptar salir con Eileen.

"La cita lo merece", se trataba de convencer mentalmente, aunque luego de su encuentro furtivo con Jeremy en su estado alcoholizado no estaba tan seguro de sus propios gustos… Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso del baño tratando de lidiar con los vómitos y nauseas, debía poder controlarlos antes de su cita… Suspiró, no tenía que pensar en Jeremy, no importaba en lo absoluto ¡Solo importaba Margarita! Margarita, Margarita… Mierda, sí, sí importaba Jeremy ¡Aun no lograba sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de no poder recordar su primera vez! ¡Y más aún con un chico! Gruñó entre dientes y se levantó con cuidado, el movimiento brusco de cabeza no había ayudado en lo absoluto, sino que solo le había contribuido con unos fuertes mareos.

—Mordecai ¿te sientes bien? —Consultó Rigby desde el otro lado de la puerta, realmente al arrendajo no le causaba buena espina que su mejor amigo se portara tan preocupado por cómo se sentía considerando que "su sobrino" no nacería—si no es así podría llamar a Eileen y decirles que estás enfermo para cancelar la cita—sugirió con voz alegre, no sabía si realmente se preocupaba o solamente no quería ir a la cita. Mordecai se miró al espejo con un sudor frío corriendo por su nuca, no pensaba rendirse. Se roció un poco de su agua de colonia, se lavó los dientes para quitar el sabor del vómito y luego salió.

—No hay nada que cancelar—dijo seriamente caminando a la puerta—vamos o llegaremos tarde…—Rigby lo miró un segundo y solo suspiró antes de seguirle.

Sabía que Mordecai no hacía más que mostrarse terco ante la situación, sabía que a pesar de todo lo que les hacía creer a todos, él no era tan hetero ni tan inocente y, definitivamente, no era tan enamorado de Margarita como le gustaría. Todo eso estaba claro, primero, se había acostado con un chico, segundo… Bueno, lo demás se entendía solo con eso. Si se acostó con "quién sea" no podía ser realmente inocente en lo absoluto, y si amase realmente a la chica no habría acabado en los brazos de otro hombre.

Siendo que él sabía todas esas cosas cosas, Mordecai parecía seguir negándole todo, por favor, ¡todavía ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle de quién era el pequeño! Y continuaba renuente a la idea de conservarlo con vida, a pesar de lo triste que parecía al pensar en el aborto. Había que decirlo, tenía convincentes argumentos al respecto, cosas como que no sabía en lo absoluto de bebés, que su situación económica no estaba para tales cosas, que al tenerlo tendría que enfrentarse al padre en algún momento y miles de cosas que le hacían conocer el punto de vista del ave un minuto antes de caer en cuenta de que no eran más que excusas que se resumían a una única cosa; necesitaba ayuda, y no de cualquiera, sino del padre del bebé que tenía en el vientre.

Aún no pasaba esa extraña página y notoriamente le costaría bastante hacerlo, pero para ello debía quitar ciertas preocupaciones de su mente. Primer paso; quitarle a Margarita de encima, por mucho de que su mejor amigo no deseaba que se alejara.

Gracias a los diez favores que pidió a cambio de la cita doble consiguió apartar a Margarita de Mordecai lo suficiente, a pesar de que resultaba un gran riesgo hacerlo pasar vergüenzas, considerando que sus hormonas alborotadas lo volvían impredecible, en cualquier momento podría tirársele encima dispuesto a acabar con su vida como podría ponerse a llorar a gritos que era un mal amigo.

No importa lo feliz que lo hacía el pensar ser tío, era última vez que se enfrentaba a un arrendajo embarazado, apetitos, corajes y demás cosas con las que no quería volver a lidiar. Claro, era su maldita responsabilidad que todo estuviese en orden con él, pues era el único que sabía de eso, otro motivo más para matar al padre fantasma… Lo bueno fue que la presencia de Margarita ayudó mucho a que Mordecai tratase de controlar sus cambios de humor. Algo bueno que tuviese la cita.

Para el final del día su amigo estaba tan enojado que no le sorprendería que tratase de matarlo apenas las chicas se fueran. La cita ya casi había concluido y solo le quedaba un favor… Uno bastante especial que había guardado especialmente, desde el principio sabiendo qué pedir.

—Hazme el favor de dar a luz…—le susurró al oído haciendo que al pobre arrendajo casi le diera un feo infarto al escuchar aquello, ¡le había dicho específicamente a Rigby que no tendría al bebé! Miró a ambas chicas a un lado de ellos y finalmente volvió la vista a su amigo que esperaba impaciente.

—No hermano, no lo haré—dijo tan firmemente como pudo, no podía quebrarse en un momento como ese. Frunció el ceño, el mapache lo miró anonadado.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que ya estabas en época…

—No tiene nada que ver—espetó molesto—ya te dije que no planeo tenerlo ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación, queriendo que las chicas no escucharan de lo que hablaban.

—Tú y yo sabemos que sí quieres tenerlo—respondió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Olvídalo, si no hemos estado de acuerdo en esto por estas semanas, menos ahora…—se alejó del mapache, acercándose a Margarita e invitándola a su cuarto. Estaban subiendo la escalera cuando empezó el caos, todo comenzó a romperse, la temperatura aumentó y el suelo se habría a sus pies— ¿Qué rayos…?

Lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba, todo el caos era a causa de que Mordecai no deseaba en lo absoluto cumplir el favor que Rigby le había pedido. Explicarle entre susurros a Skips la situación no funcionó para nada y finalmente acabó frente a todos resignado a hacerlo.

Hizo algo similar a una sentadilla y miró a los presentes muy avergonzado y temeroso por la situación, a un costado Rigby sostenía su cámara, quería grabar el parto de su sobrinito. Comenzó a pujar con un extraño quejido, haciendo que lentamente el agujero por donde antes habría entrado el… …eso, de Jeremy se ensanchara poco a poco, dejando ver algo de color marrón claro, el orificio encima de su ano se abrió otro poco dejando salir la punta humedecida del huevo. Las piernas le flaquearon haciendo que cayera al suelo y ahí se quedó recostado, viendo por entre las lágrimas de dolor atrapadas en sus ojos la cara de asco que todos tenían, luego de unos segundos recuperando el aliento volvió a pujar dejando que saliese otro poco y causándole un dolor agudo como una puñalada desde su parte baja hasta su columna vertebral, haciendo que soltase un sonido terrible.

Ahí estaba él, dando a luz al hijo de Jeremy en medio de cosas rotas y el suelo que se abría detrás de él, apretaba rocas entre sus alas para poder concentrarse de mejor forma, pronto sus extremidades se encontraban ligeramente ensangrentadas por el esfuerzo y el sudor surcó su frente, soltó un grito al poder sacar la mitad del huevo de manchas marrones… ¿Era realmente esto necesario? Si Rigby lo iba a obligar a ello podría haberlo hecho en un lugar donde estuviesen a solas y no hacerlo pasar por tal tormento, ¡ni siquiera debería él tener ese agujero ahí! ¿Por qué era capaz de tener crías? No lo comprendía y, sinceramente, no podía importarle menos en ese momento…

"Creí que eras inteligente Jeremy, te olvidaste el condón, hijo de puta…" pensaba pujando con más fuerza al hallarse enojado, sentía una fatiga terrible pero deseaba terminar con aquello pronto. El huevo hizo un sonido pequeño al caer al suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para anunciarle que se encontraba afuera y podía relajarse, su cuerpo se destensó y se dejó caer exhausto mientras jadeaba, los demás continuaban con la vista fija en él, incluso podía sentir un par de ojos directamente posados en el agujero por el que había salido el huevo hace unos momentos, agujero que se encontraba más abierto de lo que lo había tenido en su vida…

Oh joder, se volvía más incómodo.

Miró a Rigby y se encontró con que había bajado la cámara y le miraba con una sonrisa, pero él no planeaba perdonarle algo como eso tan fácilmente y volteó la cabeza hacia un costado con sus párpados sorprendentemente pesados, tenía mucho sueño… Fue entonces que escuchó unos chillidos de los demás "¡Se va a caer!" "¡Hagan algo!" "¡Yo no voy!", miró y se dio cuenta que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, la temperatura descendía y las cosas se reparaban, entre ellas, las grietas del suelo se cerraban… Y en dirección a ellas iba su huevo.

— ¡No! —Se volteó con el cuerpo entumecido, quedando de estómago sin poder levantarse a causa de los dolores y calambres que aún le recorrían. Extendió su ala ensangrentada, pero aun así no llegaba al huevo que estaba a punto de caer…

…Cuando fue recibida por un par de alas rojizas.

— ¿Margarita? —Todos miraban impactados a la cardenal rosado acunando el huevo ligeramente humedecido entre sus plumas, con una expresión neutral. Pareció devolverles la mirada a todos, la expresión en sus ojos era indescifrable, luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo se agachó y depositó al pequeño en las alas azules, permitiendo sentir a Mordecai el suave calor que emanaba desde dentro, le dio una significativa mirada y, sin decir nada, se fue, sin despedirse… Eileen, sin atreverse a romper el silencio, les hizo unos gestos de disculpa y salió tras su amiga, dejando a los empleados del parque ahí.

Al día siguiente Rigby veía el vídeo en la televisión, no era realmente muy agradable ver salir al huevo, pero debía admitir que la cara que ponía su amigo cuando pujaba era algo graciosa, claro, Musculoso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él y vieron el vídeo una gran cantidad de veces solamente para tomar esas expresiones que nunca habían visto en la cara del arrendajo, soltando carcajadas bastante seguido.

— ¿Por qué mierda lo ven de nuevo? —Inquirió molesto Mordecai con algo entre sus alas vendadas que pudieron reconocer como el huevo cubierto en una manta celeste.

—Porque tu cara es graciosa—respondió Musculoso con sorna— ¿sabes la cara de quién más es graciosa? ¡Mi mami! —Chocó los cinco con Fantasmín.

—Oh, vamos, claro que no…—replicó caminando extraño, con las piernas separadas.

—Claro que sí—debatió el mapache riendo levemente—y, ¿qué haces en pie? Creo que Skips dijo que tenías que reposar…

—Eso no es algo que a ti te importe—respondió aun enojado con Rigby, frunciendo el ceño y continuando con sus extraña caminata. Realmente solo era que tenía que ir a conversar con Benson sobre la situación para ver si, dado el caso, podría acceder a algún tipo de bono o algo por el estilo.

Rigby miró como su mejor amigo se iba antes de tomar la cinta y romperla, recibiendo quejas de parte de Musculoso. No quería que Mordecai siguiese enojado con él… Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

**-Fin-**

Hoy vi "Por marcar con el trasero" y me pregunto… ¿soy la única a la que le parece sospechoso que Mordo tuviese un objeto encajado en el trasero y no lo notara? Yo les explico todo; ¡el tipo ya está acostumbrado! xD ok no, pero no deja de ser sospechoso… (Comentario random que nada que ver con el fic)

Ahora, va a haber una serie de one-shots que siguen la misma historia de Mordo con su huevito, (el/la polluelo/a [¿?] ya tiene nombre e incluso lo/la he dibujado, pero como antes solo tenía un padre tendré que cambiarle un poco el diseño), esta serie se llama "Los intereses".

Otra cosa, este fic no tiene los diálogos originales como "El favor", es que preferí hacer algo más mío y menos del episodio (¿?) incluso he cambiado algunas cosas del capítulo.

Y el que Margarita me caiga mal no significa que siempre sea una bruja ni nada ;) todas las chicas tenemos nuestro corazoncito en alguna parte…

Entonces, "El favor" queda como one-shot independiente, o, mejor dicho, una extensión del capítulo original. Pero este es parte de una saga sin nombre (Iba a ponerle "Saga extra-huevo-ordinaria" xD pero quien no sepa al respecto pensará que es referido a ese capítulo), que mientras tanto solo tiene dos partes, "El préstamo" y este.


End file.
